Several arrangements have been proposed for portable, battery powered warning lamps. Typically, these arrangements include a lens assembly mounted to a battery compartment. Over the years, controls and other circuit components have been added to these arrangements, as the need for additional features has arisen. However, improvements in the construction cost and performance are still being sought. Thus, a need exists for more cost efficient, better performing warning light assemblies.